


Lost and Found

by honeyrose608



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Multi, Nick is kind of fatherly in this, Phil is the nerdy uncle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, natasha and clint are scary siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyrose608/pseuds/honeyrose608
Summary: Calliope, the only name she has from who left her on the doorstep of the Convent. It was unique just like this special girl. And she was special alright, ahead of everyone her age and several grades above, top in sports, so much so that she quit most of them. Well except for swimming, the water was like home, though she couldn’t describe it, how would an orphan girl know what home felt like? Days she didn’t swim she would sing, her singing was enchanting so much so that the sisters called her a demon and would lock her away anytime they caught her. This is where her story begins...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Nick Fury & Original Female Character(s), Phil Coulson & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Stranded, Saved, Sacrifice

The hooded woman ran, ran, ran. She couldn't stop, wouldn't. Home, the home that was lost to her now, lost to her baby girl. But she wouldn't let the humans take her baby, so she kept running. Then she bumped into a solid force, a tall dark man, who reminded her of her lover, her soulmate, the only thing missing were those eyes, this man didn't have those eyes, in fact, he only had one. She heard yelling behind her, the man then said something. That gibberish that all these humans have been speaking, but he wasn't like them, she just knew just like she always does. The man helped her up and pulled her into an alley and the men with the skulls on them ran by, yelling in their tongue. The one-eyed man held her there until the skull wearing men were gone. Then he looked at her and started talking. She shook her head until he realized what it meant then he motioned her to come with him, she shook her head again. He motioned again but yet again she refused. She instead held out the baby that was in her arms, the baby with those piercing golden eyes, those beautiful eyes. He looked confused and then refused. She insisted and he released a breath and nodded. He gently took her in his arms, the hooded woman smiled, the only part of her face not cloaked in darkness. She ran, ran away from her baby, away from that beautiful little girl with her father's eyes, her savior who she knows will keep her safe from the skull wearing men, she runs, until a loud noise goes off and pain spreads through her and suddenly she is on the ground. All she knows then is thoughts of her baby and her mind and vision fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep chapters longer than this but this is only the prologue, chapter 1 should be up by tomorrow. I`m gonna try to get a few chapters up right away and then have a schedule


	2. Lost and Broken Toy

Days in solitary felt like weeks. Sweet Sister Sophie would sometimes sneak in and tell her how long it had been, bring her the food she had been disallowed along with water. Would clean and patch up the wounds that the other Sisters gave her. She would sometimes even bring a blanket for Calliope in the cold months so she didn't freeze. In return Calliope would sing to Sophie, she was the only one who didn’t call her a demon, who didn’t beat her. One day Sister Sophie disappeared, everyone blamed Calliope, saying that the 'demon' took Poor Sweet Sister Sophie away. The Sisters weren't the only ones beating her after that. Eventually, she was done, they had her on the floor, stripped down to her undergarments covered in bruises, burns, and blood from the whip marks. She could barely cry anymore, so she kicked and hit. Once she was facing them and they weren’t able to touch her yet, she closed her eyes and she screamed, a loud ear bursting scream. Then they screamed. But she ignored them and just kept screaming until the only sound was her screams. She stopped and tried to catch her breath, she stopped breathing when she opened her eyes. The sister and other girls were on the floor, bleeding through their eyes, their ears, their noses. Most of them were holding their ears when they died, blood seeping through their fingers. She doesn't know how long she just sat there staring at them. Once she could feel her legs again she got up and ran out of the room, bodies were scattered around the convent, everywhere. How could she do this, what is she? She shook her head, it can’t have been her, it had to have been someone else...it had to be. She packed her stuff in a bag and ran out, not realizing and she ran out that she knocked over a lit candle holder on a curtain, she just ran, taking what little she had, along with some money that she found in the Mother Superior’s room. Even if it wasn’t her, everyone would think it was so she had to leave. Maybe she could call Uncle no, no one can know, she would contact her Uncle when she was safe from whoever did that and anyone that would come after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay 1st chapter, it may seem a little fast but just laying down the base


End file.
